made_upfandomcom-20200213-history
Made Up Wikia
Made Up Wiki This page is for imaginary or made-up video games. Anything goes here! About This wiki is for made-up video games. Not made-up tacos, animations, people, tomatoes, or video-sharing websites. Video games. If it's a game you made up, it belongs here. Hopefully this wiki will be a joy for you to explore! Some Made-Up games can be based on a Game called: ROBLOX. If you haven't played ROBLOX, I suggest you can do it now. A Boss is a final obstacle of a World or Dungeon that needs to be beaten to process, a Final Boss is the last boss encountered in a game and needs to be beaten to beat the game, some can be challenging (Dark Shadow from Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Golden Statues and Mutant Shadow Link from ''Zelda: The Dark Clone'' for example) For the list of Consoles the games play on, click here. In a game, if you lose all lives or lose all health points, You get a Game Over. Here's a rule, DO NOT CHANGE THE YOUTUBE LINKS. That is my choice so don't change it. If a Youtube link is broken, don't worry, I'll fix it later. Unless the game is kinda old. UPDATE: I've decided to switch some broken Youtube links to a MP3 site called Kingdom Hearts Insider, only if I can't find that track on Youtube or if the only uploaded track sounds awful. You can find the site here. NOTE: Before you start exploring the wiki, read my rules first, you can find them on my user page. If you need help, or if you want to know a theme from a sespific game whose link is down, ask me in my message wall on my user page. List of games Normal * The Ztar Attack * Paper Land * Morton Koopa Sr.'s Attack * Paper Land 2 * Mario: Attack of the Planet * Attack of the Virtual Virus * Ganon's Revenge * Shadow Nightmare attack * Paper Land 64 * Super Mario 64 Adventure * Paper Land Mass Attack * The Ztar Attack 2: The Return of Lord Ztar * Mario: Adventure in Underland * Majora's Mask 3: The Return of Majora's Mask * Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Golden Statues * Zelda: The Dark Clone * Mario: The Piranha Invasion * Chain Chomp Adventure: The Attack * Kirby: Wario in Dreamland * Star Mario * Mario: The Wrath of the Destructor * Star Mario Zero * Crash Bash 2 * Mario Team Kart * Crash Bandicoot: Power Stars * Garfield & The Bandicoots * Kirby: Black Dedede * Kirby: Doomer Invasion * Super Kirby Raiders * Ganon's Super Revenge * Mario & Kirby: The Poyo Chronicles * Super Mario RPG 2: Private Goomp's Adventure * Mario & Kirby: Jurassic Adventure * Team Zelda Clash * Mario & Kirby: Taranza's Rampage * FNaF: The Big Adventure * Mario & Metroid: The Invasion of the Metroids * Mario & Kirby: The Ztar Attack 3 * Kirby Mass Attack + Dedede Quest * Mario's Epic Adventure * Mario & Kirby: The Ztar Attack 4: Lord Ztar's Odyssey * Kirby: Darkness over Dream Land * Zelda 3D * Mario & Kirby: Rivals Unite! * Mario & Kirby: Brutal Knight Adventure * Mario & Kirby & Rabbids: Mushroom Popstar War * Wario's Brutal Land * Mario & Kirby: Galacta Rampage * Kirby Galaxy * Mario & Kirby: Another Brutal Knight Adventure * Mario & Kirby: The Invasion of the Smithy Gang * Wario's Brutal Land 2: Midbus Madness * Mario & Kirby: Back in Time * Mario & Metroid: Age of Dark Samus * Mario & Kirby: Lost in the Mirror World * Mario & Kirby: Battle Royal * Kirby Generations * Mario & Kirby: The Squeaks Treasure * Wario's Brutal Land + Mega Man * Mario & Kirby: It's a Broodal Adventure * The Ztar Attack 5: Endgame * The World of Games * Mario & Kirby: Mario and Hariet's Return to Mushroom World * The World of Games 2: 3rd Party On ROBLOX * The Legend of Max 2 * Star Quest * The Hero of Pilkoxia 2: Medallions' Octagon Planned Games * Untitled Mario & Kirby RPG similar to the Mario & Luigi games. * Untitled Mario and Marvel crossover. * Untitled The Legend of Zelda and DC Comics crossover. * Untitled Mario & Kirby game based on ''Sonic Forces''. * Untitled Mario & Kirby game. * Untitled Kirby and Sonic the Hedgehog crossover. * Untitled Mario RPG spin-off starring Hariet. ** Untitled sequel to that game that crosses over with The Legend of Zelda. * Untitled Mario and The Legend of Zelda crossover. * Untitled sequel to ''Team Zelda Clash''.'' * Untitled ''Mario & Kirby game centered around Bowser. * Untitled The World of Games and Kingdom Hearts crossover. * Untitled The World of Games game that crosses over with Marvel and DC Comics. * Untitled Mario & Kirby game with a similar storyline to Portal 2. * Unnamed game that futures Von Clutch from Crash Tag Team Racing as the protagonist Remakes * Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Golden Statues HD * Mario: The Piranha Invasion HD Latest activity Category:Browse